


A Helping Hand

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, ayahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato helps Hinami learn her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

Hinami is a lot of things. She’s sweet, quiet, and exists with an air of mystery, shrouded with intelligence and intellect. She is smart, loyal, a wonderful person, and cares for other people so much it often overtakes her personal issues. She is a lot of things, but sexy? That isn’t quite something someone would describe her as. Cute, innocent – definitely, but not quite sexy.

Then again, Hinami is also full of surprises. Ayato, more often than not, checks on her when he thinks she doesn’t know. He has the urge to protect her – she’s so fragile and so delicate that he feels a sense of obligation. Not as a work obligation, more so a personal one. He’s grown more attached to her than he would care to admit.

He’s making his rounds, trying to toe quietly so she won’t catch him if she is awake, and he stops dead in his tracks when he hears a loud, frustrated groan from the other side of her door. The walls here never have quite done the job of blocking sound. Curiosity killing his cat, he gets a little closer, almost to where he’s pressing his ear against the door.

All he can make out are a series of grunts and frustrated groans, and then suddenly – a loud thud. Without thinking, which is how he usually acts, he practically catapults through the door, eyes wide and ready to fight.

“Are you okay?” He shouts, his voice incredibly unsteady and a little more high-pitched than usual, and he’s met with the sound of a loud screech as Hinami’s eyes match his in size.

“WHY – WHY DIDN’T YOU KNOCK?” She shouts in a type of panicked voice he’s not accustomed to hearing.

When he lets his surroundings sink in and actually starts paying attention to what’s going on, he realizes that she’s yanked a blanket above her chest, exposing her otherwise naked shoulders. Her hair is ruffled in a mess around her head, and her large brown eyes are brimming with anxiety and fear.

“Wait – wh- What were you doing?”

“Nothing!” Her voice is barely audible as she fights to get out what little she can.

“Were you…. Were you touching yourself?” He asks dumbly. Tact isn’t really his forte.

“NO!” She denies, but the red in her face is the biggest dead giveaway, and Ayato didn’t need any other hints.

“Oh… uh…”

He doesn’t know why he’s frozen to the spot. Of course, he should have left, that’s what good, normal people did whenever they walked in on something like that. He was frozen. It didn’t help that he’d been harbouring a ridiculous, lovey-dovey crush on her since she joined, but it made it impossible to leave when her eyes were locked on his and she wasn’t in any rush to get him out.

“Yes.” She says shyly, face burning with shame as she breaks Ayato’s trance-like gaze on her. “Yes, okay. You are not allowed to make fun of me since you didn’t knock.”

“I’m not going to make fun of you.” He says suddenly, and she can hear him crossing the distance from the door to her bed.

“What – What are you doing?”

That was a good question. What was he doing? What did he expect? Hinami, the girl that everyone adored as a loving younger sister. The girl that gave him black coffee in small doses because she knew he didn’t like the taste of the shitty brand – the girl who smiled at him even when he was in a terrible mood and pissed off at the world – this girl was right here in front of him, completely naked underneath a scratchy, but mostly comfortable blanket and all he could do was stare.

“Keep going.” He says, and there’s only two things that could happen – she could kick him out of the fucking room and never speak to him again, or – fat chance – she could keep going like he’d asked.

She waits a while before speaking, and that makes Ayato perk up. Was she actually considering it? That thought of her touching herself in front of him, small hand shoved into her cute little panties, rubbing and rubbing like he’d imagined so many times, had him ridiculously hard. He’s a teenage boy – he pops boners even when he isn’t turned on – this was killing him.

“I -I don’t know how.” She says softly.

He blinked at her a few times and gave her a look that made her shy away.

“Wh-Why are you looking at me like that?”

He realized that his face was composed into what he liked to call the ‘keep away fucking idiots’ zone. He usually scared off a few people owing to the permanent grimace that seemed to be all but etched into his face and a glare he wore without realizing it.

“No, I just – What do you mean you don’t know how?”

His question comes out a lot harsher than he intends for it, and that makes her pull the blanket above her face to hide.

“Don’t… know…” her muffled voice comes behind the heavy fabric.

Ayato reaches out to gently pry the thing away from her and she squeaks.

“Hinami,” He says, and his tone is calm and gentle.

She merely looks at him in response, eyes large and swimming with shame, though she looks like she’s intrigued and she hasn’t told him to leave yet. He plows on.

“Have you never done this before?”

She swallows thickly and avoids his gaze as she answers.

“N-Not really, I’ve tried, but just gave up – I – Why does it matter? Why were you outside my door?” She turns the focus to him, grateful for a segue, and Ayato’s ears color a fire engine red.

“Was – I was – Just out for a walk, okay?”

“Why did you come in my room?” She’s curious, not accusing, and it’s Ayato’s turn to turn away from her.

“I heard a noise – I actually head a lot of noises, thanks to you.” He finds the courage to look up at her, and she notices that the bastard has the audacity to smirk at her. “Look, do you trust me?”

“I – yes.” She says slowly, unsure of where he’s going.

Without breaking eye contact, he moves his hands until they’re skimming the top of the blanket. Slowly, he pulls the blanket down, and Hinami doesn’t stop him. He gets the courage to yank it all the way off and pushes it aside. Immediately, he wishes he’d given himself more time to process this. There she is, his Hinami – fuck, that was a scary thought, he was calling her ‘his’ – naked save for a cute pink pair of cotton panties. She’s covering her chest with her hands, and his mouth waters as he takes in the rest of her beautiful body, small and pale with a rose colored flush tinging it.

“Do you… do you want some help?” He asks, clearing his throat, because fuck, he felt like he’d been gnawing on cotton.

“I – Do you – I don’t know. Is that – Is that okay?”

He rolls his eyes, and immediately wishes he hadn’t.

“N-NO, don’t cover yourself – yes, it’s okay – I want to help you, and… I do the same thing.”

Hinami’s eyes widen, and her mouth pops open. He didn’t think it was that big of a deal, of course he touched himself – pretty much everyone did – but he remembers that it’s Hinami he’s talking to. The girl who’s innocent to a fault – a girl that makes pictures in the sky with her eyes and points out clouds to him when they’re out to show him rabbits. He felt like he was corrupting something, and for the first time, he almost felt badly about it.

“What do you… think of… when you… um…” She trails off, and it’s obvious she’s being considerate of his feelings because she doesn’t want to embarrass him.

“Lots of things. Are you sure you want to know?”

He crawls towards her like a cat and lightly pushes her to lie down. She follows his lead and whispers, “yes.”

“You.”

She blinks.

“What?”

“You. I think of you. I think of you all the fucking time and it’s starting to drive me up the fucking wall. At first, I just thought it was something that would disappear, but dammit, I think of you all the time. Even when I’m not jerking it.”

‘Charming, real smooth.’ He thought to himself. Scrambling to find better words.

“What I mean is – I like you. A lot. Like… in a date kind of way. So… yeah, I think about you naked a lot. I think about what it would be like to touch you, what it would be like to feel you against me… how wet you’d be, how tight you would be…” He realizes he’s rambling and cuts himself off, but Hinami hasn’t looked away and her chest is heaving.

She moves her hands away from her chest, and Ayato’s mouth actually fucking drops. He’s thought about this so many times before, and here she is, vulnerable and willing, and shit, was he an awful person for thinking her naivety and innocence was a huge turn on? Not wanting to look like an idiot, he places his hand on her stomach. She twitches a little at the contact, but it’s mostly because his hands are freezing, and she’s burning.

“What did you … what did you think about when you thought about… me?”

Was she trying to kill him? It was working. He busies himself by palming her small breast and kneading it, and he’s delighted when she lets out a soft little whimper. His jeans are getting really annoying and he wishes he’d changed into some more comfortable pants before he came over.

“I thought about this,” He admits, tweaking a nipple between his forefinger and thumb, pride swelling in his chest when she squrims. “Touching you. Getting to see you like this. Mostly I just picture you naked and that gets the job done, but this… fuck, you are so much better in real life. I – Do you want me to go on? I’m not going to force you into anything, I want you to be willing if we do anything.”

“C-Can you… show me what you were going to show me? Please?”

The ‘please’ sent a shiver down his spine and he knew he was fucked up for the things he was thinking. Shaking that off, he manages a small smile, a rare occurrence, and nods.

“I’m gonna touch you… um… there, now.” He says awkwardly, but when has a sexual encounter between to virginal teenagers ever been anything but awkward. “This is only because I wanna help you out. You don’t have to do anything to me, okay?”

He’s surprisingly mature, she thinks, and she knew long ago that she never wanted to do this with anyone but him. Rough around the edges and a little too arrogant for his own good as he may be, he managed to worm his way into her life and into her heart, and she did the same to his. She wouldn’t have it any other way, really.

“What do YOU think of when you’ve tried this?” He inquires suddenly, and she jolts a little when he rubs the insides of her thighs, just shy of where she really wants his fingers to be.

She fights the urge to clamp her legs shut when he eases her underwear down her thin thighs.

“I can’t, it’s too embarrassing.”

“I told you mine!” He complains, attitude rivaling that of a bratty five year old who’s been denied a toy. “Come on.”

“I – this. Just… you. I don’t know, Ayato!” The way she says his name does nothing to help his poor, neglected cock, but it’s easier to ignore when she’s spread out in front of him, legs open and waiting to be devoured. “I just think about you touching me.”

“Like this?” He prompts, tongue swiping out to leave a shining trail on his plump, bottom lip as he skims over her dripping center. “Do I do this?”

“Ye-es!” She whines, voice breaking.

He decides he loves the way she’s talking right now, and thin walls be damned, he wants to hear her like this some more.

“What about… like this?”

He finds her clitoris after a few seconds of prodding, and she knows he’s found it, too. Her legs tighten and he has to pry them apart to continue. He lazily rubs circles against her like he’d been told to do before – sex talks at Aogiri weren’t really famed for leaving out the gory details – and he swallows a lump in his throat when she calls his name softly.

“Mhmmm, like that.”

He notices that her chest is heaving and she’s squirming a lot more than before. She’s dripping onto his hand, covering him in her arousal, and he hates that it makes him even harder than he was before.

“Look how wet you are,” He teases, and she groans in a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure. “Look at little Hinami, all spread out for me.”

He doesn’t know where he’s gained the confidence, but judging from her reactions, she doesn’t mind him talking in the least bit.

“Pretty princess isn’t so clean after all, huh? What, you think about me between your legs? You think about me fucking you ever?”

“Ayato, that’s –“

“I asked you a question, princess.” He says coldly, and he slips one of his fingers inside of her.

Her eyes go wide and her mouth goes slack, and while he’s thinking of other uses for her pretty little mouth, she goes rigid.

“I – Don’t – I -yes –“ She admits, unable to think clearly through her haze of pleasure.

Ayato takes one of her hands with his free one and guides it down to where he’s working on her. He lets his finger slip free from her dripping hole, and she whines at the loss.

“Do what I was doing. Think about me. Think about what you want me to do to you,” He instructs. “That’s a good girl.”

She wriggles, attempting to find the same rhythm and same method, but struggles, and it’s obvious it’s frustrating.

“What are you waiting for?”

“You’re – I – You’re b-better at it –“

He laughs.

“Try your best. Good girl, just like I was doing it – want me to tell you what you do to me?”

She doesn’t say anything, so he takes this as license to rattle off all his fantasies.

“I want to do so many things to you, I’ve pictured you so many fucking times – in the shower, in the bed, fucking everywhere. I want to run my hands all over you – ah, shit –“ He’s keeping a close watch on her, and he notes that she’s taken his instruction well.

Her fingers are rubbing and she’s arching back, spurred on by his words and encouraged by the moans he lets slip when he begins palming himself through his pants.

“Would you like that? Do you want me to touch you, Hina? You want my mouth? I want to taste you so badly – ngh, fuck – I want to – ah – lick every inch of you -“

She’s whining and writhing now, and it’s a mesmerizing sight to watch. Ayato’s thought process is fucked, and all senses are on overload. The sweet sound of her moaning, even if it is held back on behalf of the other residents, helps him along, too, and he swears he’s going to jizz his pants. He’s thought about this moment so many times, thought about her naked so many times, and here he is, watching her touch herself while she thinks about HIM.

It’s him she’s getting off to, and that thought sends his brain into the dark recesses of the nastiest gutters as he rubs his aching cock through the constricting fabric. When she arches her back and goes still, he doubles forward, a generous amount of semen staining his boxers and spreading across the dark fabric of his jeans.

“Fuck. You’re so beautiful.” He manages weakly, lifting his head to look at her.

“I – I think I just –“

“Yeah, you just came. Very good.”

Hinami rolls over to hide her face in the pillow, and Ayato snorts. He moves, with great difficulty, given the sensitivity in his poor cock, and lays next to her. He ignores the sticky, uncomfortable feeling and smooths her hair back.

“Hey.”

She makes a noise that he can’t decipher the meaning of.

“Want to see if I can get you to do it again?”


End file.
